1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic element and a display module, and particularly relates to a touch element and a touch display module.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices (e.g., cell phones, tablet computers, etc.,) are configured with touch elements, so as to make the operating interfaces thereof more user friendly. Generally speaking, based on the sensing methods, the touch elements may be divided into capacitive touch elements, resistive touch elements, surface acoustic wave touch elements, and infrared touch elements. Due to its outstanding sensitivity, the capacitive touch elements are broadly used.
In the conventional technology, a capacitive touch element includes a plurality of first sensing series extending along a direction and a plurality of second sensing series extending along another direction. A plurality of insulating patterns are disposed at positions where the first sensing series and the second sensing series are overlapped, so that the first and second sensing series do not result in a short circuit. However, under such configuration, a sensing array of the capacitive touch element formed of the first sensing series and the second sensing series requires several processes to be completely manufactured. Thus, the manufacturing process of the capacitive touch element is complicated and the manufacturing cost thereof is difficult to reduce.